1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating objects on a computer and a method for identifying markers from digital image frame data.
2. Related Art
As input devices that support computer GUIs, currently, mice are widely used. However, mice are not always useful input devices for people with disorders of the hand or arm, for example.
On a computer image, a mouse always performs an input operation for one point. However, an input device that simultaneously performs an input operation on a computer image through a plurality of points cannot be found at present. That is, it can be said that input devices that support an operation in which a computer operator approaches an object on a screen by a plurality of fingers of his/hers have not been developed nearly at all.
In addition, the following are some examples of the prior art related to the present invention but none of them disclose an input device that supports an operation in which a computer operator approaches an object on a screen by a plurality of fingers of his/hers.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-277666
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301693
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-078488
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-038429
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-132340
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-105671